kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Cryocopter
Allies|role = Special weapons support helicopter|armament = Custom Cryobeam S.H.R.I.N.K. beam|protection = Medium|abilities = SHRINK Beam|requires = Heightened Clearance|training_time = 0:15|cost = $1600|produced_in = Airbase|tier = 2 of 3}}The Cryocopter is an Allied helicopter used during the War of the Three Powers and the Uprising, armed with Freeze Beams and SHRINK Weapons, though unable to directly harm targets. When a radical Dutch energy-absorption system was coupled with a British helicopter chassis, the one-of-a-kind Cryocopter was born. The cryocopter was so one-of-a-kind, in fact, that it only recently went into mass production. Though classified as a support aircraft, unsuited for conventional anti-surface combat and lacking in any weapons in the traditional sense, it is nonetheless gaining remarkable popularity among Allied forces for its ability to neutralize enemy targets in a relatively civil, if unorthodox, way. The cryocopter is stable and dependable as helicopters go. An ancillary benefit of its sophisticated on-board systems is a surprisingly strong fuselage, proven to be able to withstand direct fire. Of course, their durability is hardly what makes them so impressive. That credit goes primarily to the aircraft's custom cryobeam, used to draw out all heat in an area while spraying it with pure water and a burst of liquid helium, causing a flash-freeze that can encase an entire enemy tank in a block of solid ice. Frozen targets are effectively thrust into a state of suspended animation. The effects of the freezing gradually wear off and the target snaps out of the effect all at once, with no recollection of the passage of time, as though waking from slumber. In fact, a majority of test subjects reported feeling unusually relaxed after this fugue state. Although research findings concerning the long-term effects of the freezing are inconclusive as of yet, the cryobeam has provisionally been deemed "perfectly safe" by manufacturer FutureTech Corporation. However, the Amsterdam-based defense research firm has disclosed that frozen targets do tend to become extremely brittle, such that a basic concussive impact could cause them irreparable harm. One test subject unfortunately was shattered to pieces under a routine inspection, calling FutureTech's safety claims to draw some flak. Allied military command took an interest in licensing the cryocopter at around the same time. As if the cryobeam is not remarkable enough, stranger still is the cryocopter's "strong homogenous residual-interactive neutron kinetic" (or "S.H.R.I.N.K. beam") beam. This device safely and temporarily compresses molecular bonds in an object, in essence causing a reduction in physical size despite a conservation of mass. The long-term effects of exposure to this device are still unknown, and until they are well-understood, the Allies are treating it as a weapon. Consequently, more and more cryocopters are beginning to appear among Allied air forces, though Allied command assures the military scientists running the field diagnostics that they are unlikely to come to harm and would never be used in frontline engagements against the Soviets. Quotes Created * Let's run some field tests! Select * Technician buckled in! * Cryo systems, ready to go! * Equipment all looks good! * I'm safe up here, right? * Cryocopter, hello!? * Over head! * I can get the hang of this! Moving * Let's take a look! * Okay, we're going over there! * Let's see how this goes! * The ride's pretty smooth! * We're not gonna get shot up, are we? * Did you get that, pilot? * Alright, already! * Okay! Okay! Attacking with Cryobeam * He needs to chill! * Chill out! * Put him on ice! * Hold it! * Absolute Zero! * Ohh, another subject! * Quick freeze! Attacking with SHRINK Beam * Let's try the shrinker! * Reducers all set! * Let's see how they like this! * Extra small, coming up! * Size does matter! Move to Attack * Want me to freeze 'em? * I'll need to get closer! * They won't feel a thing! * Looks like a good subject! * Arm the cryobeam! * Okay, we see 'em! In Combat * Gotta keep that beam steady! * Temperatures dipping! * Everybody stay cool! * This one looks chilled! * Just like in the lab! Retreating * Save the equipment! * It's too hot here! * They're on my tail! * It's time for my break, isn't it? Under fire * I knew they would attack me! * I'm just a scientist! * Whoa whoa whoa, come on! * Hey, get them off me! * Oh man, why me? Shot Down * I knew it would happen... * Aahh aahh... * What do I do?... * I got my seatbelt on... Gallery Cryocopter.jpg RA3 Cryocopter2sm.jpg RA3_Cryocopter1.jpg Category:Command & Conquer Category:Allies Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopter